


Merlin's King

by randomskittles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Merlin needs to show Arthur who he belongs to.





	Merlin's King

Arthur was leaning out the window without his shirt on, waiting for Merlin to get back with breakfast and watching his people bustle about in the square. 

When Merlin came back, he turned to look at him. Merlin set the food tray on the table and looked at Arthur, running his eyes down Arthur's body. Merlin focused on Arthur's arse. Arthur smirked and looked back out of the window. 

Gwen was across the way, beating a rug out of Morgana’s window. Arthur waved, “Hello, Gwen. How are you this morning?” 

“Hello, Arthur.” Gwen smiled at him. Gwen was in love with him, knowing Arthur didn't love her back. He thought he was once upon a time, but it was just young puppy love. 

He heard Merlin suck in a breath behind him and knew what was going to happen next. He heard footsteps behind him coming closer at the same time as the lock clicked. In the next second, his trousers were gone and Merlin's hands were on his cheeks, pulling them apart to look at his hole.

Merlin breathed on his hole and then there was a pause. A tongue flicked against him. Arthur let out a gasp at the touch. 

“Are you alright, Arthur?” 

Before he could answer, Merlin dove in, pushing his tongue as deep as it could go, kissing his hole like he was kissing Arthur's mouth. 

He tried to answer Gwen in a normal tone, but his voice was strained when he said, “I'm good Gwen, thank you.” 

“Where's Merlin?” 

“Merlin? Oh he's… around.” There was a muffled laugh that Arthur felt all the way through him and made his dick twitch. 

Suddenly, Merlin pulled back and Arthur felt magic preparing him in an instant. Then a finger was pushing at his entrance, testing him. Then three fingers, in and out in quick, hard thrusts, testing him.

Next thing he knew, Merlin's cock was at his entrance, pushing in. Slow at first, but as soon as the head was in, Merlin pushed in all the way, making Arthur cry out. Arthur could hear Merlin's muffled moan behind him. Merlin's hip bones were digging into his arse at the same time his balls were pressed up against him.

Gwen was giving him a strange look. “Are you sure you're alright, Arthur?” Merlin must have been doing some kind of magic for Gwen not to see him. Merlin gave him a warning smack on his rump.

“Yes, Gwen. I'm good. Just enjoying the beautiful day.” 

“If you say so, Arthur.” 

Merlin had paused to let Arthur adjust, but now he was pulling his hips back, preparing to thrust back in.   
Thankfully, Gwen choose that moment to go back inside and shut the window. She gave Arthur a strange look as she left. Arthur dismissed it as Merlin chose that moment to thrust back into Arthur.

Merlin fucked back into him hard and deep, causing Arthur to cry out with every thrust, feeling Merlin's balls slapping against him.

Arthur was not going to last long. He could already feel the ball of arousal coiling in his belly, ready to let go. Merlin leaned forward, putting his mouth close to Arthur's ear.

“You're mine, Arthur. Gwen might think she can have you, but we both know you belong to me and only to me. What would your father say, knowing that the King of Camelot belongs to a sorcerer?” 

When Merlin had leaned forward, his hips shifted in just the right way to put even more pressure on that place inside Arthur that always made Arthur see stars. 

“Tell me, Arthur. Tell me you're mine.” 

And Arthur saw white. “Yours, Merlin. All yours,” he shouted as he came all over the wall under the window. He could feel his hole clench hard around Merlin's cock inside him

And then Merlin was pounding into him fast and hard until he thrust deep and held, coming inside him. Arthur could feel every twitch of his cock as it spilled inside Arthur's body. 

Merlin collapsed onto Arthur's back, forehead against Arthur's shoulder, breathing hard. He started kissing Arthur's skin even as he moved his hips in tiny thrusts, making Arthur groan. 

Finally, Merlin pulled out a turned Arthur around, closing the window with magic. Pressing Arthur back against the window, he kissed Arthur deeply, claiming his mouth. 

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. “Arthur?” It was Morgana. Then the turning of the lock. Dammit Morgana. Why did both Merlin and Morgana have to have magic? Between the two of them, they driving Arthur mad.

The door opened, and Morgana and Gwen were standing there, stunned, staring at Arthur and Merlin naked and kissing by the window. It was obvious what they had been doing.

Arthur could see the moment Gwen realized, and her cheeks flamed as she looked away, embarrassed and rejected. 

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, trying not to laugh, bit failing miserably. His body shook with every laugh. “Oh yes, laugh it up Merlin. You won't be laughing when i put you in the stocks.” Merlin looked up at him then. 

“As if you would.” He leaned in to Arthur's ear. “You wouldn't get to return the favor tonight if you do.” Arthur's breath caught in his throat at that, and his dick twitched, trying valiantly to get hard again. But it was too soon.

The sound of a throat clearing caused Merlin and Arthur to look over at Morgana. “Well. Since we can see you’re clearly alright, I guess we'll be going. I definitely didn't need to see my brother en flagrante delicto.” 

“Well, Morgana, the door was locked. It's not my fault you didn't bother to realize there might be a reason for that.” 

“I thought there was something wrong, Arthur. Gwen said you were acting weird.” 

“So that gives you cause to enter the King’s locked bedchamber without an invitation? I might be your brother but i am still the King. Thankfully, the punishment clearly fit the crime, since i doubt you'll be forgetting this any time soon.” 

“Yes, well.” She cleared her throat and, with head held high, excited Arthur's bedchambers. Gwen meekly followed her out, pointedly not looking at either man.

Merlin snorted a laugh, and then they were both laughing and holding their sides. 

“Looks like you win that round, Sire.” 

Arthur only laughed harder.


End file.
